OneSided Warfare
by The Familiar
Summary: Dib, Zim, and a chase that has been going on for too long. Rated for Slash.


This is my first IZ fic, if that isn't too obvious. It was also written with no story plan, though I must call a big thankyou to Lies-D for there story Sick, which gave me a bit of inspiration. I do not own The Invader Zim Show.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The war had taken a toll on him, mentally. The silent war that he fought against his one enemy. The enemy that very few people knew about. The war that was destroying any chance he had on a normal life. His father, though not the most caring of parents, had deserted him totally, and thought he would be best in a mental hospital. His girlfriend, Gretchen, had dumped him because he spent more time on the war than he did with her. And his sister, who had never been the most caring, was now just a vague memory in his past, the past when he was slightly "normal", and when the war had just started. All those many years ago.

He had been tracking the enemy for weeks now, trying to finds it's new location. It was constantly changing position to try and remain undiscovered. But he was clever, he had created tracking devive after tracking device, keeping a lock on the alien signals that were sent out from it's base. He had been following It from the signal given out by the creatures robotic slaves, but It had discovered that they were easily traceable and had destroyed them a year ago. He still kept the pieces.

Finally he came upon Its' home. A small, tumble-down, block of flats that the alien signal was coming from. He stretched himself out of the 17-year-old van, the van that he had bought new when he started to track the alien. The sun shone down on him. He had learnt that the alien expected night-time assaults, so had planned for weeks how to get him. During day, when people were coming in and out of the flats. Slowly, he went into the flats, following the signal given from the aliens PAK. He followed it up to a door that was more sturdy on its' hinges then other doors in this area of town. Door number 13, how very suitable. He thought with a grim smile.

He opened the door, slightly surprised that the alien was stupid enough to forget to lock the door, but It probably expected him to take longer finding him. He smiled as he saw the alien jump off the torn sofa with a slightly surprised gasp.

"Dib---" It started to say, but Dib had punched it in the stomach before it had time to complete the sentence, and pinned it to the ground.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment to finally arrive, _alien_?" he asked, spitting the last word into his enemys face. What Dib didn't add to the sentence was, "and now I don't know what to do with you."

The alien didn't answer the obviously rhetorical question, so Dib did for him. "Ever since I first saw you in the classroom, more than 20 years ago. _20 years_, Zim. That's how much of my life I've wasted on you. On stopping your plans, on chasing you half way round the _frigging world_, Zim. Just so I could finally destroy you and make the _ungrateful_ world safe again."

The alien opened its' mouth to speak, but Dib punched it in the jaw and heard a satisfying _crack_.He didn't know whether he had broken the jaw, or just dislocated it, but he really didn't care. Just seeing the look of pain in It's eyes was good enough for him. But how to make the pain _more_, that was the question.What was a torture befitting his greatest enemy? What would scar him both mentally and phyically, before Dib performed the killing blow. He thought of the one thing that even scared his sister, and grinned. An evil, twisted, animalistic grin. Seeing with joy the fear in his enemies' eyes as he made that smile.

He reached a hand down to the aliens pants, which caused it to struggle and attempt to get away, making panicked noises. Dib punched it in the face again, and it stopped struggling but continued to make whimpering noises. With that problem sorted, Dib returned his attention to the alien's lower parts, not caring what he found, just looking for a hole. Dib grinned when he found one, and pulled down his own pants, shoving himself brutally into the smaller alien. Grinning again when he heard it whimper and saw it bite it's lip to keep from screaming. Dib grinned as he felt the friction build as he pushed himself into and out of the ever growning hole, knowing he would be hurting the alien. It felt as if he was raping a child, Zim was that small. He hadn't grown a bit since their school days.

Zim didn't understand the actions, apart from a few half forgotten memories from Sex Ed. class. He knew that this wasn't about the motions though. This was all about the power. Zim knew about power, having none and being tricked by those more powerful than him. He had fled the town to escape from Dib, and all memories of his mission, but Dib had still chased him, thinking it was a plot. He had been free from the controlling grip of the empire for 17 years now, and had never felt more lonely. He was almost thankful for the Dibs actions now. His showing Zim... The PAIN, the PAIN, the BLOOD, he could feel it spreading from between his legs. Knew his precious green life was flooding from his body. And a strange noise. He opened his eyes and saw Dib crying.

"What am I doing?" Dib thought. "Has this brought me so low that I was forced to rape the one thing that gave my life meaning for more than 20 years." He got up and stumbled away from Zim, who was looking up at him with a dazed kind of surprise. Dib pulled his pants up and zipped the fly. He walked out, closing the door behind him and walking back to the car. As he sat in the car, he decided to get his life back in order.

He stayed there for about four hours, just crying and thinking about his life when he saw Zim come out of the building with a slight limp and go to the van.

He opened the door to his van and looked at Zim, who just stared back and asked one question.

"Do you still have GIR?"

-----------------------

It was going to end with Dib killing Zim and himself, but it just got put of my control. So there is the story.


End file.
